


Name Day

by asrundream



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4573296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrundream/pseuds/asrundream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluffy bit of poetry about Anders' name day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Name Day

Anders’ lover takes his wrist in hand to lead him  
And doesn’t quite understand what it means  
For the shackle to be offered freely  
And never thought of as confining

After so much time nothing seems quite so unreal  
Or beautiful  
As warmth against his back in the night  
(Even if, sometimes, it’s the dog)

He always expects to open his eyes and be  
Alone  
Again  
And every blink is a miracle to a man who is always lonely  
But never truly by himself

So when his lover pulls him by his wrist  
To a room in the house he’s seen a thousand times yet never seen before  
To find it filled with friends and songs and gifts and sweets  
And so much love he never thought he’d know in all his life  
There are tears in his eyes

And for the first time  
In all these years  
They are for joy


End file.
